The present disclosure relates to an oil management system and more particularly to an integrated oil system.
Engine oil management systems are typically either a wet-sump or dry-sump arrangements. In a dry-sump system, the oil is contained in a separate tank, and circulated through the engine by pumps. In a wet-sump system, the oil is located in a sump, which is an integral part of the engine.
A main component of a wet-sump system is an oil pump, which draws oil from the sump and routes it to the engine. After the oil passes through the engine, it returns to the sump. An oil pump also supplies oil pressure in a dry-sump system, but the source of the oil is a separate oil tank, located external to the engine. After oil is routed through the engine, it is pumped from the various locations in the engine back to the oil tank by scavenge pumps. Dry sump systems allow for a greater volume of oil to be supplied to the engine, which are suitable for engines such as an aircraft in a pusher configuration.